


Insomnia

by xfayfay72x



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Scout wakes up from a nightmare and Sniper calms him down





	Insomnia

Scout sat up in the darkness, his breathing heavy and his face wet with tears. He was shaking from how fast his heart was beating. Another nightmare. They seemed never ending, like he would never get any rest. An impossible goal, always just out of reach. 

He tried to catch his breath but it seemed like it was unfeasible. He would never know if it was the breathing or the shaking or even the soft crying that woke up Sniper beside him, but he would always be thankful for it. 

“Scout,” He mumbled, groggy, sitting up in the darkness. Upon seeing him he realized what was going on. “Oh, Scout, hey, it's okay, just breathe,” He said, gently placing his hands on his shoulders. 

Scout halfheartedly took a few deep breaths before Sniper began taking deep breaths with him. “Like this. It's all okay,” Sniper said again.

He felt a million miles away, but slowly coming closer. He couldn't seem to get to Scout fast enough for his liking though. “Lean against my chest, love,” Sniper said softly. Scout did as he was told. He felt calmness wash over him as he listened to Sniper's heartbeat. It went at a steady pace and that coupled with the rise and fall of his chest was enough to finally allow Scout to breathe normally.

“Are you alright love?” Sniper asked, running his hands through Scout's short hair. 

“Y-yeah, I think so.” Scout murmured. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sniper asked gently, pulling his away to gaze into his eyes. 

Scout avoided eye contact. “Bad dream.” He whispered. 

Sniper nodded, knowingly. “What happened?” 

“W-when we were in Australia and, the robots, and the, the dying…” Scout said, and his breathing began to heavy again. 

He was pulled back in again by Sniper. He swayed back and forth and took deep breaths for Scout to take after. Scout would never admit it, but he had cried into Sniper's chest for quite a while. “It's alright love, it was just a dream.” Sniper reassured. 

"O-okay," Scout murmured, finally starting to calm down again. 

"You're here, you're safe. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you." Sniper said, holding the smaller man close. 

Scout nodded into his chest. "Thank you," He said, embarrassed but grateful at the same time. He was so lucky to have Sniper, he was so gentle and soothing and just, caring. "I love you," Scout hummed. 

Sniper flushed and replied, "I love you too." 

"Can we lay back down?" Scout asked. Usually after waking up from a nightmare, the runner wouldn't sleep for days, but ever since he and Sniper had been together he found he could rest easily afterwards. Sniper's heavy arms found their way around Scout as he laid his head on Sniper's chest. The steady rise and fall of Sniper's chest mixed with the comforting beating of his heart lured Scout back into a peaceful sleep. . .


End file.
